User talk:Bentendo/Archive 1
Rest Bombtom is going to have a rest for a while but he will return user:Bomtom clean up day! (which is on March 5) Clean up day is an event on Nintendopedia that takes place every March 5. On this day, you and other users are asked to do multiple different tasks on the site. The following are some of the suggestions. Make sure you have your own account page. Use the random page hyperlink under navigation to go to 10 different pages. Try your best to update each one. If you don't know much about the subject, then feel free to do some research on it. While on the subject of random pages, check atleast two pages for puncuation and spelling. Add atleast two new pages to Nintendopedia with atleast 2 paragraphs. It would also help if you would create a template for the page as well. It would also be helpful if you would add images to pages without them. And finnaly, go through the most wanted pages (http://www.nintendopedia.org/index.php?title=Special:Wantedpages) and try to add as many as possible. This idea was created by the user Bombtom. Retrieved from "http://www.nintendopedia.org/index.php?title=Nintendopedia:Clean_up_day" Reply I like the table of contents it will help when there are loads of wii games and there are tones of articles and accounts. Unfortunately i have a complete ban on IGN so if you think you want to advertise this site on big game forum websites, don't, only if they have a seperate section for it (e.g zelda universe). I'm going to add some games on the nintendo ds list and next week im concentrationg on nintendogs. My friend will be joining this so if you notice a new account giving you loads of question just say "ask bombtom he warned me." User:Bombtom Update Bentendo how can i give a donation to Nintendopia, Also please read community portal. I have noticed random article in the recent changes section (http://www.nintendopedia.org/index.php?title=Antoligy) however please do not delete the member because i probably recomended them at IGN forums. I am halfway through IGN forums posting about Nintendopedia and not much have come, however im thinking of doing the exact same thing for the rest of the year till they start noticing User:Bombtom, I shall try I shall try updating Battalion Wars but first i'm advertising your website to IGN, Game Spot, Game Spy etc. User:Bombtom, ---- Hey Bentendo, I'll try and help update the site while you're gone. Thanks for starting this whole thing up...it really can end up being something special after more people start coming in and working on things. Hope you have a nice vacation! ModestMr.Green 18:11, 2 February 2007 (MST) User:Mario talk Hello! I'm new. Are you the Admin? Mario 22:43, 25 December 2006 (MST) *No, I have updated over 10,000 times though, any questions you have i can answer. ::Oh, I see. It's just that I thought about working on Pokémon articles but I'm not sure how deep to go. Like what info can be added and what goes too deep to be meaningful. Mario 23:12, 25 December 2006 (MST) :::We need more Pokemon articles, and you can do anything you'd like. ::::Thanks! I'll edit Bulbasaur's to how I'm thinking about doing them all. If something I add is not suitable for this encyclopedia, just tell me so I can eliminate it from now. Mario 00:53, 26 December 2006 (MST) :::::I'm sure it will be fine, just as long as it's actual REAL info and not just made up. Thanks for doing this, I'm not a huge Pokemon buff (though Battle Revolution for the Wii looks extremely awsome. And I trust Famitsu's score of all nines and one eight.) ::::::Looks great. - BeNtEnDo :::::::Thanks Benten! But don't worry, I'll do every one, I have databases done and all I have to do is format the info for Wiki style. Mario 18:58, 27 December 2006 (MST) ::::::::Thanks! :::::::::Hey, may I contact you in another way? IM maybe? Mario 17:33, 2 January 2007 (MST) ::::::::::I was thinking of MSN Messenger. Anyway, it's just that I don't understand some things of this Encyclopedia and would like to talk directly about it. ::::No, sorry I don't. But don't worry, you can give me a list of questions and I'll be willing to answer them all. Though I do have to say somethin - I have to be heading out in about 10 minutes, so it may be until tomorow until I get to it. I've been working with online encyclopedias for atleast over two years (I've decided to stick to this one, though), so I know most questions. ---- I had to edit your template for Touch Generations because Animal Crossing: Wild World isn't a game in the campaign. But keep up the good work! --Seaprince 18:03, 31 January 2007 (MST) Dear Bentendo, I know thiers a page aready I just don't like the picture. From,Redyellgrn(Redyellowgreen) E-mail me at Redyellowgreen99@ aol.com Dear Bentendo, Are you the owner of Nintendo? From, Redyellgrn (Redyellowgreen) Dear Bentendo, What is your name and how did you delete my web page? From, Redyellgrn99 (Redyellowgreen99) Dear Bentendo, How did you get that paragraph for your webpage Redyellgrn 99 Hi Bentendo Hi Bentendo I am a new member and I see you have worked on alot of stuff and I hope you have good luck on moving :D